Alpha and Omega: Re-Write
by splitter sora
Summary: This is basically a complete re-write to the first film. There will be new pairings, and new characters. Rated T-M for Gore, Violence, Sex, Language and all that stuff. KateXOC, HumphreyXLilly.


_**Alpha and Omega**_

_Humphrey and Jett are brothers, Humphrey being the runt Omega, and Jett being the big and strong warrior Alpha. Despite their polar opposite ranks, the brothers have a tight bond, which will soon be tested when their father threatens their bong, as well as their loved ones.  
_****

This is a complete rewrite of Alpha and Omega. Garth, and Tony don't exist.  
Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was a cool spring morning, as Thor, the leader of the ShadowClaw Pack, one of the most powerful packs in all of Jasper, paced outside his Den. His wife, Isa, was giving birth to their first litter. Thor was wanting Alpha sons and daughters, hoping he would train them well and send them to their private alpha school. The ShadowClaw clan was also known for practicing forbidden arts that involved sacrifices and demonic summonings. Thor performed a ritual hoping the gods would give him a noble son. As he heard his wife's screams die from the den, one of their healers trotted out.

"Lord Thor, congratulations, you are a father to two healthy boys." she said.

Thor smiled at this, his wish had finally come true.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." Thor responding with a brief smile.

He trotted into his den to greet his mate, who was grooming her two boys. She was a pure silver wolf with blue eyes. Thor was a jet black wolf with yellow pale eyes. She nodded for him to approach, in which he did. He examined his two new sons, one looked just like him, and the other had some black markings, but was more of a silverish like his mother.

"Aren't they beautiful Thor?" Isa smiled.

"Yes, this one is." he said, pointing to the jet black one, "Is he the eldest?"

"Yes dear, he was born before the other one."

"Him... I see a strong alpha in him, and he is a demon wolf* just like his father. His name shall be Jett." Thor said proudly.

"But what about the other one dear?" Isa asked.

"That runt? Ha! He is no alpha, he is garbage. Good use for our next sacrifice."

"THOR! He is your child!" Isa snapped.

"FINE! YOU RAISE HIM YOURSELF! BUT HE SHALL FOREVER BE AN OMEGA, AND OMEGAS NEVER LAST IN THE SHADOWCLAW!" Thor shouted as he left the den.

All the yelling caused the runt to start whining. Isa did what she could to keep him calm, but then she noticed Jett... Jett crawled over to his brother and cuddled up next to him, as if he was protecting him. Isa smiled, for she knew even a demon wolf had a heart.

As for her little omega, she turned to him and smiled.

"You, my little one, your name is...Humphrey." Isa said, "Yes, what a cute name for you, Humphrey."

***2 YEARS LATER***

"I'm gonna get you omega! YOU BETTER RUN!" Jett laughed as he tailed his little brother through the Shadowclaw territory.

"Nuh-Uh! Im the fastest omega ever!" Humphrey responded as he doged tree limbs and trunks.

"Bullshit you are!" Jett laughed as he pounced on Humphrey and pinned him.

"You win Brother, but one day I will kick your ass!" Humphrey said smacking Jett in the face.

Humphrey and Jett have grown to be the age of 2 now and were out and about playing while their father was out on a hunt or conquest. Their father forbade them to play when he was around, he did not believe Alphas should be allowed to be anywhere near Omegas, family or not. But their mother disagreed, she encouraged them to play when their father was out. They had been doing this for quite a few years now. Jett was a lot more muscular of build and of course, he had demonic powers. Jett was also constantly targeted by many females of the pack. When Jett was out on his own, swarms of Demon alphas would surround him and try to get him to mate with them, but Jett was not heartless, like his father, he wanted to find a subtitle mate that he LOVED, but his father would most likely arrange a marriage with another demon wolf, some skank. While that was on Jett's mind, it soon would not be after this fatal night.

"JETT! HUMPHREY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" A voice boomed.

The two wolves froze in horror. It was Thor, their father. He must have come home early from the hunt. Humphrey looked at his brother with frightened eyes and Jett smiled back.

"Be calm brother, I will handle this."

Thor led Jett and Humphrey back to their den where their mother was outside waiting with tears in her eyes.

"Thor please, they are brothers! I just wanted them to bond... I-"

"SILENCE!" Thor boomed as he smacked their poor mother, leaving scars on her face.

"MOTHER!" The boys cried.

"You..." Thor said as he turned to Humphrey, "I'm sick of you... you... have been a pain in my side for THE LAST TIME!"

Thor lunged at Humphrey, who was pinned down by his father. Humphrey yelped in pain as his father used his demon powers to drain his life.

"FATHER! STOP!" Jett cried as he charged and knocked his father off to the side and stood over Humphrey.

"Jett what are you-"

"Shut up brother."

"Jett... I understand you are a bit frustrated... but as your father I COMMAND YOU TO STEP ASIDE!" Thor growled.

"No. You hurt my brother I hurt you." Jett growled.

Humphrey just layed there in shock, not wanting to move. He wanted to cry, cry his eyes out, but he couldn't he needed to be strong for his brother, and that's what he was going to do.

"Fine, you will join him in his death!"

"NO HE WON'T"

The three wolves looked to see Isa charging at her mate, knocking him over.

"Jett... take your brother and go west. There is a pack called the western pack, my friend will help you. Ask for Winston." Isa panted.

"But mom, what about you?" Jett said.

"I love you both... now please... go. I will always be with you!" Isa cried.

Jett picked up humphrey on his back and they darted through the trees. The last thing they heard was a loud distorted demonic roar and the yelp of their mother.

"No... Mother..." Humphrey cried.  
"Brother, we can mourn later, we need to get to the western pack." Jett said.

Jett then heard running, the sound of demon alphas. The brothers rand until they reached a stream.

"Shit... were trapped. Oh no." Humphrey whined.

The brothers looked to see the demon wolves and their father, now twice as big and bearing sharp fangs , running at them at full speed.

"Brother, can you swim?" Jett asked.

"No!"

"Your gonna learn!" Jett cried as he grabbed humphrey and dove into raging river.

The demon Alpha and his horde stopped at the ledge to look down for his two sons. After not seeing their heads come up he turned to his clan.

"The current trapped them underwater. They are no more." Thor said as the clan walked away.

Meanwhile, Jett and humphrey were being tossed around in the water. Jett took a few hits from debris, which caused him to loose breath, but he never let go of his brother. Humphrey tried to swim to surface but the current dragged him under again. The two looked at eachother as if it was their last moment, but Jett locked lips with his brother and shared air. Sure, he was a bit grossed out at the idea, but unknowing to Humphrey, Jett had a great fear of water, so Jett was more frightened than anything... but just as they thought it was over, the waters calmed. Both brothers swam to the surface and gasped for air.

"Jett... you ok man?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah... You ok bro?" he asked.

"No..."

"What's wrong."

"Mother..."

Jett suddenly remembered the fear in his mother's eyes before Thor killed her. This made Jett angry, fueling the hate inside him for his father, but it also made him, for the first time in his life, cry. Jett broke down and began crying, crying like a little puppy lost in the woods. Humphrey joined him in his mourning. After their mourning, they said farewell to their home land, and began making their way towards the Western Boarder.

To Be continued...

I only own Jett, Isa, and Thor

Everything else (c) Lionsgate


End file.
